galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Airship Statistics
Like a character, ships have vital statistics determined by a variety of things such as size, components, and hull material. Tonnage and Size Tonnage and size is determined when starting construction. See Airship Size for more information. Hull Type Maneuverability Acceleration Top Speed Hull Points Hull points are determined by the hull type and total tonnage. Instead of hit points like most things, ships have hull points. Each hull point is equal to 10 hit points. Each ton has a number of hull points equal to that materials hit points per inch. The reason for the difference is due to the large size of a ton and because of different types of damage dealth to a ship. Any time a ship takes hull point damage, this damage ignores the hardness of a ship and does 10 hit points of damage per hull point. It is normally needed to keep track of the hit points of a ship instead of the hull points. Most weapons still do hit point damage and will say so in their description. Some weapon types overcome hardness of an airship without dealing hull point damage. Any attack that would normally overcome the hardness of the ship's material also overcomes the ship's hardness. Also, any area of effect attack that has an area of larger than 10' overcomes an airship's hardness. AC bonus An Airship's AC is equal to its size modifier+the pilot's Pilot skill modifier(or Dex modifier if the pilot has no ranks). The airship also gains a circumstance bonus to its AC based off of its relative speed. For every 10 mph above 30 mph the ship is traveling, it gains a +1 circumstance bonus to its AC and reflex save. Crew aboard the ship also gain this bonus. To determine relative speed, subtract the chasing ship's speed from the target ship's speed. Example, is the target ship is moving 50 mph and the chasing ship is moving 30 mph, the target ship's relative speed is 20 mph. If two ships are heading directly towards each other, neither one gains a movement AC bonus. Attack Bonus The attack bonus for an airship's weapons are equal to the gunner's attack bonus+the size of the airship. This acts as the normal size modifiers for attack. Example a small Airship would gain a +1 size bonus to attack rolls, while a huge airship would take a -2 penalty to attack rolls. The maximm bonus is +8 and the maximum penalty is -8. Siege Engines on airships Siege engines in the airship manuel that are in pathfinder do the damage listed for pathfinder. Siege engines in pathfinder that are not listed in the airship manuel have their range increment doubled when attached to an airship. Indirect fire siege engines also have their minimum range doubled when on an airship. CMB and CMD An airship's CMB and CMD are used to determine the success of rams and boarding actions. An Airship's CMB is equal to its Size modifier+ 1/2 the pilot's Pilot skill modifier(or Dex modifier if the pilot has not ranks). An airship's CMD is equal to 10+the airship's Size modifier+1/2 the pilot's Pilot skill modifier. Airships also gain a +1 circumstance bonus to its CMD for every 10 mph it's moving faster than its attacker. When boarding an enemy ship, the attacking ship can attach 1 grappling line per size catergory with a successful grapple check. When ramming an enemy ship, on a successful combat manuever check, the ram does 1d6 hull damage per size catergory of the ramming ship plus 1d6 per 10 mph difference between the ramming ship and the defending ship. Example, if the ramming ship is traveling 50 mph and the defending ship is traveling 20 mph, the ram would do an extra 3d6 damage. The ramming ship can make a reflex save DC 5+ the damage dice of the ram to take half damage. A ship fitted with a ram automatically takes half damage and the ship can still make the save to half the damage again.